


Dreaming

by Titanmaster_117



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a deleted fic of Saber Knight, Kissing, Lime, Lots of kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: Akihisa didn't know why Minami and Mizuki were sitting above his bed. And he didn't know why they kept saying that he was dreaming when he clearly wasn't (In remembrance of a fic that Saber Knight deleted).
Relationships: Himeji Mizuki/Shimada Minami, Himeji Mizuki/Shimada Minami/Yoshii Akihisa, Himeji Mizuki/Yoshii Akihisa, Shimada Minami/Yoshii Akihisa
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming

There were a lot of things circling through Akihisa's head right now.

The main thought that was dominating his mind, however, was the question of why Minami and Mizuki were sitting over his bed, having stopped planting kisses on him as he woke up.

Now, Akihisa wasn't smart. He knew this. So he didn't fault himself (That much) For not knowing why they were sitting on his bed, and why they had been planting kiss after kiss on him, but he felt like it was a question that would plague even the smartest of men for an answer.

Did that sound confusing? He didn't know, he wasn't a wordsmith, that was Hideyoshi's job.

From the looks of it, both Minami and Mizuki were confused as well, looking at him with wide eyes and parted mouths. Were they not expecting him to wake up?

"Wha...", he began, groggily, "What are you..."

"Go back to sleep, Aki. This is a dream", Minami said quietly, and coolly. She said it as if it was gospel, as if it was the only truth of the world, so certain and true, "Yeah, that's right. This is all just a dream."

"But... It's-"

Akihisa was caught off guard, and stifled a moan, as Mizuki returned to his neck, planting soft kisses on him and nibbling on the tender skin, as if she were hungry for it. Above her, Minami stroked her long pink hair, and ran it down her naked back.

She looked down to Akihisa and cocked her head. He had never seen her look so... Loving. So affectionate. Her eyes were swimming in love, something that he didn't think he'd ever see in her before.

It was the same for Mizuki, as she looked up at him, and he found her eyes to be drowning in affection, in longing. Her cheeks were red, she was panting, and there was a euphoric smile on her face, waving, but true.

"Yoshii...", she sighed out happily, before placing another kiss on his neck, leaving a trail all the way up to his ears, "Please, relax... You're dreaming, after all... Let us make it a nice one for you..."

Minami giggled above him as Mizuki went to nibbling on his earlobe, and he felt her shift her weight and saddle him, as she looked down at him with possibly hearts in her eyes, "That's right, Aki, this is all a dream, so why don't you let us make it a nice one for you?"

But I'm not dreaming, was what Akihisa wanted to say, before Minami pressed her lips onto his and kissed him with a hunger that he had never expected from her. The both of them stifled a shared moan as she cupped his cheek with her one hand and pushed her tongue into his mouth, the both of them savouring the other's taste, just like the quick moment that they had kissed a long time ago, before Minami pulled her mouth away, her tongue cutely hanging out for a second, a trail of mixed saliva keeping their mouths connected together.

"It's okay, Aki, don't worry. None of this is real", she said as she lovingly stroked Mizuki's back and hair, the girl in question still worshipping the side of his face and cheek with kisses upon kissing, "This is all nothing but a sweet dream. Nothing but a sweet, pleasant dream."

It was obvious who was the leader between the 2, Minami showing more authority and charisma than Mizuki, as the long haired girl peppered him with kisses, almost like she had been starving to do so. Without a word, Minami tugged Mizuki on the shoulder, and the pink haired girl rose, the both of them tilting their heads to each other and sharing a French kiss with each other, sharing his captured taste with each other, as well as their own, and letting a drop of their mixed saliva land right on his lips, the both of them, whilst kissing, keeping their eyes on him as he subconsciously lapped at the treat that had been placed on his lips.

Minami parted from Mizuki, and the both of them smiled as the latter leant down first, stealing Akihisa's lips from him and ravishing the insides of his mouth with her own tongue, exploring every crevice and section of his mouth in a crazed rush of excitement as she panted and moaned like mad, allowing the 2 of them to share breaths with each other as she wrapped her tongue around his own and danced with it.

She parted from him, licking her lips and planting herself on the bed like a pup, whilst Minami smiled, and took his lips into her own. However, compared to Mizuki, she was much more methodical and calm, taking her time to ease Akihisa into the kiss, and run her tongue along every single part of his mouth, smoothing over every inch and centimetre of his mouth, the both of them moaning in pleasure as Minami massaged his tongue with her own.

She pulled away from him, a long moan of pleasure leaving her lips as she did, before she then said, "You know, Aki, since this is a dream, you're allowed to kiss back."

Akihisa paused. Why were they so insistent on telling him that this was a dream when it clearly wasn't?

Maybe this was a dream.

In which case... Why was there any need to worry?

He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as an invitation. The 2 women (Because that was the only way that he could do them any justice) Above him leant down and lapped at his tongue, the 3 of them locked together as they kissed and kissed and made love throughout the rest of the night.

It was only a dream, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and in remembrance of a HideYuu fic that Saber Knight had up but deleted. I have no idea where it is or where I can find it, so instead, I shall recreate it in a different context, with a different pairing.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because I felt like it, I dunno, don't @ me.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
